Halloween (2007 Remake) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = October 19, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Joe Grizzly |dull_machete: = Cynthia Strode |profanity = Yes}} Overview Unrated Cut Michael Myers (Daeg Faerch), a ten-year-old boy living in Haddonfield, IL, is bullied at school and his family life is little better. His mother, Deborah (Sheri Moon Zombie) dances at the local strip club and constantly fights with her boyfriend, Ronnie (William Forsythe). Full of rage, Michael hides behind a Halloween clown mask and tortures and kills pets. He shows tenderness only to his infant sister. After Michael has an encounter with a bully at school on Halloween, Dr. Sam Loomis (Malcolm McDowell) presents to Deborah evidence of Michael's abuse of animals and informs her that her son displays warning signs of sociopathology. Michael runs from school, follows the bully into the woods and beats him to death with a branch. That night, Judith refuses to take Michael trick or treating so she can stay home to have sex with her boyfriend when Deborah goes to work. Left to his own devices, Michael savagely kills Ronnie, Judith (Hanna R. Hall), and her boyfriend. After he is done, he tenderly cradles his infant sister in his arms. Michael is convicted of first degree murder and incarcerated in the Smith's Grove mental hospital under the care of Dr. Loomis. Deborah visits him weekly. Michael claims not to remember the killings and begs to go home. After several months of fruitless treatment, Michael snaps and kills a nurse (Sybil Danning). Distraught, Deborah commits suicide. Michael grows into a hulking adult male and remains locked in the sanitarium for the next fifteen years, speaking to no one and spending the time making masks. Dr. Loomis gives up on treating him and instead writes a best-selling book describing him as irredeemable evil. On October 30th Michael (Taylor Mane) is sitting in his cell making masks. Two orderlies at the asylum, who happen to be cousins, are on duty and are taking advantage of a new female inmate. They decide to have some fun in Michael's room, Michael is making a mask, once he finishes he slaughters the two guards and takes the keys, then escapes into the night. At a truck stop, he kills a driver (Ken Foree) in the bathroom and steals his overalls. By the next morning -- Halloween -- he has returned to his family home in Haddonfield, which has remained abandoned since his mother's suicide. There he retrieves the butcher knife he used to kill Ronnie and one of the masks he wore that night, which he had hidden beneath the floorboards. Laurie Strode (Scout Taylor-Compton) is a good-girl student and daughter in Haddonfield. Her father is a real estate agent trying to sell the old Myers home, which local legend has is haunted. As a favor for him, Laurie drops some paperwork off at the Myers house. Michael sees her and is intrigued. He follows her to high school and watches her. Laurie's more outgoing friends Lynda and Annie (Kristina Klebe and Danielle Harris) are more sexually active than the boyfriend-less and frustrated Laurie, who spends her Halloweens babysitting ten-year-old Tommy (Skyler Gisondo). Annie persuades Laurie to babysit her own charge on Halloween night, Lindsey, so she and her boyfriend can fool around instead. Lynda, meanwhile, goes to the old Myers house with her boyfriend to party. After they have sex, Michael kills them. He then proceeds to the Strode house, and as soon as Laurie leaves for her babysitting assignment, he kills her parents. After Annie drops Lindsey off with Laurie and Tommy, she and her boyfriend begin to have sex at Lindsey's house. Michael enters and kills the boyfriend but leaves Annie alive after brutalizing her. A few hours later, Laurie walks Lindsey home and finds Annie naked and trembling and her boyfriend's corpse hanging from the ceiling. Laurie sends Lindsey back to Tommy's and then calls the police. Michael attacks Laurie but she manages to escape back to Tommy's as well. Michael follows her, kills the police who have arrived and abducts Laurie. Dr. Loomis has been informed of Michael's escape. After buying two high-powered handguns, he travels to Haddonfield and pleads with Sheriff Brackett (Brad Dourif) to believe that Michael Myers has returned. Only after his call to the Strodes goes unanswered does Brackett fear the worst. He reveals to Loomis that Laurie Strode is Michael's sister, adopted by the Strodes after Deborah committed suicide. Loomis realizes Michael senses this truth but doesn't know what Michael will do about it. Loomis and Brackett go to Lindsey's house. There Brackett finds the sobbing Annie, who is his daughter. Meanwhile, Loomis goes to the Myers house. Michael has taken Laurie there. Michael gives Laurie a photograph of them as children and drops his knife. Laurie stabs him and escapes into the backyard. Michael pursues her and corners her in the empty swimming pool. As he advances into the pool to retrieve her, Loomis appears and pleads with him to stop repeatedly, after this fails he shoots Michael in the back several times. Loomis and Laurie try to escape, but Michael rips Laurie from the car before they can. Loomis pleads with Michael to stop and tells him to give Laurie to him, Finally Michael gives in and releases Laurie to Loomis. As Dr. Loomis and Laurie walk away Michael drops the knife and the police that have arrived on the scene led by sheriff Brackett, open fire on Michael repeatedly until he falls. Loomis pleads with them to stop as Laurie cries. The scene fades black as it replays the sounds of a taped session between Michael and Dr. Loomis. * * * * * * * * * * (THEATRICAL VERSION)* * * * * * * * Ten-year-old Michael Myers (Daeg Faerch) is tormented by his family, and school bullies, as well as showing an interest in masks and killing animals. It is Halloween and he has an incident with a bully at school. His mother is called in for a discussion of Michael with the school's psychiatrist. Dr. Sam Loomis (Malcolm McDowell) presents to Deborah (Sheri Moon Zombie) a dead cat and photos of dead animals as evidence of Michael's abuse of animals. He informs her that it represents warning signs of displaced hostility and aggression. Loomis wants to evaluate Michael further in order to make an accurate assessment. However, Michael runs from the school, follows the bully into the woods and beats him to death with a large tree branch. That Halloween night, Michael is home getting ready to go trick or treating, but is bullied by his mother's boyfriend (William Forsythe). Afterwards, he goes and kills his pet rat. His mother works as a stripper and is getting ready to go to work. She and her abusive boyfriend have a loud and violent argument and Michael's frightened baby sister cries. Michael's mom lets him know she cares for him and tells his older sister to take him trick or treating as she goes off the work. Michael's sister wants to have sex with her boyfriend instead and tells Michael to go by himself and that he's too old anyway. Michael comes back home and eats some crummy candy that he got thinking of his next move. Michael ends up slicing his mother's boyfriend's throat by taping him down and gagging him. His sister Judith (Hanna R. Hall), and her boyfriend are going at each other upstairs. The boyfriend being its Halloween wants to do it in a William Shatner mask. Michael ends up killing the boyfriend and taking his mask. He wears the mask when he kills his older sister in a violent knifing. Michael is convicted of first degree murder and taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where he is placed under the supervision of Dr. Loomis. For the first eleven months, Michael cooperates with Dr. Loomis, claiming no memory of killing anyone. His mother Deborah visits him regularly, where he shows her the masks he has been creating. Upon some advice from an orderly, Michael closes himself off, and does not speak to anyone. After an incident where Michael attacks and kills a nurse (Sybil Danning), Deborah Myers, unable to cope with all the tragedy, takes her own life; her infant daughter is put up for adoption. For the next fifteen years, Michael (now played Tyler Mane as an adult) continues making his masks and not speaking to anyone. Dr. Loomis' experience with Michael allows him to write a book, and give seminars on what he deems as the look of a true psychopath. On the eve of Halloween, Michael is to be transferred to a more maximum security prison. While there he kills two asylum guards, and takes the keys from them and escapes. Later that night, Michael kills a trucker and steals the man's overalls. He returns to his home in Haddonfield where he finds the knife he killed his sister and mother's boyfriend with, and the mask he stole from his sister's boyfriend. The story shifts to Laurie Strode (Scout Taylor-Compton), and her friends Annie Brackett (Danielle Harris) and Lynda Van Der Klok (Kristina Klebe) on Halloween. Throughout the day, Laurie witnesses Michael watching her from a distance. Dr. Loomis comes to Haddonfield looking for Michael, picking up a .357 Magnum handgun in the process. He teams up with Sheriff Brackett, Annie's father, (Brad Dourif) in an effort to locate Michael before he can kill anyone else. That evening, Lynda and her boyfriend Bob (Nick Menell) travel to the abandoned Myers' home, a regular occurrence for them, so they can have sex. Michael kills the two of them, and then walks to the Wallace home, where Annie is babysitting Lindsey Wallace (Jenny Gregg Stewart). Annie convinces Laurie, who is already babysitting Tommy Doyle (Skyler Gisondo), to watch Lindsey, so that she and her boyfriend Paul (Max Van Ville) can be alone. Annie and Paul return to the Wallace residence, where Michael is waiting. Michael kills Paul, and stabs Annie repeatedly. Sheriff Brackett informs Dr. Loomis that Michael's baby sister is Laurie Strode. Laurie calls the police, and Dr. Loomis and Sheriff Brackett head to the Wallace residence to find the girls. Michael kidnaps Laurie and takes her back to the Myers' home where he tries to show her that he is her older brother. Laurie fights back, injuring Michael, but he corners her in an empty, in-ground pool. Loomis arrives and shoots Michael before he can kill Laurie. Before Loomis can drive away, Michael grabs Laurie again, dragging her back to the house. Loomis gains Michael's attention, and convinces him to release Laurie. He then strangles Loomis as Laurie tries to hide in the Myers home. Michael follows and soon corners her upstairs. After a brief struggle, the two fall off of a balcony. When Laurie regains consciousness, she finds Loomis' gun on the ground near her and crawls to her seemingly unconcious brother. He grabs her arm right before she shoots him right in the face. Deaths Counted Deaths #Wesley Rhoades: Beat to death w/ tree branch - 10 mins in #Ronnie White: Throat slit (And reportedly stabbed in the face and throat) - 18 mins in #Steve Haley: Beat to death w/ aluminum baseball bat - 20 mins in #Judith Myers: Stabbed 17x w/ kitchen knife - 23 mins in #Nurse Wynn: Stabbed in throat w/ fork - 34 mins in #Deborah Myers: Self-inflicted gunshot through the mouth - 36 mins in #4 Smith's Grove security guards: Beaten; head bashed open; shot; throat ripped out - 40-41 mins in #Nurse Gloria: Throat ripped out - 42 mins in #2 Nameless Smith's Grove security guards: Gutted offscreen; Found by Ismael Cruz - 42-43 mins in #Ismael Cruz: Partially drowned, head crushed with TV - 45 mins in #Joe Grizzly: Stabbed twice in stomach w/ his own knife - 49 mins in #Bob Simms: Stabbed through chest w/ kitchen knife (Stabbed 6 times in van w/ kitchen knife in Deleted Scene) - 1 hr 2 mins in #Lynda Van Der Klok: Choked to death - 1 hr 4 mins in #Mason Strode: Slashed multiple times w/ kitchen knife - 1 hr 6 mins in #Cynthia Strode: Neck broken - 1 hr 8 mins in #Paul Freedman: Stabbed in chest - 1 hr 17 mins in #Officer Lowery: Stabbed in back - 1 hr 24 mins in #Deputy Charles: Stabbed 3x w/ kitchen knife - 1 hr 24 mins in Non-Counted Deaths *Grant Clark: Strangled to death (Deleted scene) *Kendall Jacks: Choked and head bashed against wall (Unrated Version Only) *Noel Kluggs: Head bashed against wall (Unrated Version Only) Trivia *This film has the highest amount of deaths out of any film in the Halloween franchise with 22 (24 if the Unrated Version is counted.) 23 of these are actual victims of Michael Myers, making it his highest kill count of the series. Category:Kill Counts